


Suplementy diety

by gabrieldumitru



Category: Romantic Love (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrieldumitru/pseuds/gabrieldumitru
Summary: Co to są suplementy diety? Suplementy diety nazywane są substancjami dodawanymi w celu zachowania lub poprawy bezpieczeństwa, świeżości, smaku, tekstury lub wyglądu żywności. Niektóre z tych dodatków były używane od wieków do konserwacji – na przykład sól (do przechowywania mięsa, takiego jak boczek lub suszona ryba), cukier (do dżemu) lub dwutlenek siarki (do wina). Wiele suplementów diety zostało opracowanych w miarę upływu czasu, aby zaspokoić potrzeby produkcji żywności, ponieważ warunki gotowania na dużą skalę różnią się znacznie od warunków regulujących gotowanie domowych potraw. Suplementy są niezbędne do utrzymania bezpieczeństwa przetworzonej żywności i utrzymania jej w dobrym stanie podczas transportu z zakładów przemysłowych lub kuchni do konsumentów, magazynów i sklepów. Stosowanie suplementów diety jest uzasadnione tylko wtedy, gdy spełnia potrzeby technologiczne, nie wprowadza konsumenta w błąd i służy dobrze zdefiniowanej funkcji technologicznej, takiej jak zachowanie jakości żywności lub zwiększenie ich stabilności. Suplementy diety można uzyskać z roślin, zwierząt lub minerałów, a także poprzez syntezę.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Maja (Midsommar)





	Suplementy diety

**Author's Note:**

> Suplementy diety to substancje dodawane do żywności w celu zachowania lub poprawy ich bezpieczeństwa, świeżości, smaku, tekstury lub wyglądu. Przed użyciem należy upewnić się, że nie mają one potencjalnego szkodliwego wpływu na zdrowie człowieka. Dodatków do żywności (JECFA) jest międzynarodowym organem odpowiedzialnym za ocenę bezpieczeństwa suplementów diety. Tylko suplementy diety, które zostały ocenione i uznane za bezpieczne dla zdrowia JECFA, które są podstawą do ustalenia maksymalnych limitów wykorzystania przez Komisję Kodeksu Alimentariusza, mogą być stosowane w żywności wchodzącej do handlu międzynarodowego. Oprócz zachowania jakości żywności, środki konserwujące pomagają zapobiegać ich zanieczyszczeniu, które może prowadzić do chorób przenoszonych przez żywność, w tym potencjalnie śmiertelnego zatrucia jadem kiełbasianym.  
> Barwniki są dodawane do żywności, aby zastąpić kolory utracone podczas gotowania lub uczynić je bardziej atrakcyjnymi. Who, we współpracy z Organizacją Narodów Zjednoczonych ds. żywności i rolnictwa (FAO), jest odpowiedzialna za ocenę zagrożeń dla zdrowia ludzkiego związanych z suplementami diety. Ocena ta jest przeprowadzana przez Międzynarodowy niezależny zespół ekspertów naukowych-wspólny zespół Ekspertów FAO / WHO ds. suplementów diety (JECFA). Można stosować tylko suplementy diety, które przeszły ocenę bezpieczeństwa JECFA, która wykryła je bez znaczącego ryzyka dla zdrowia konsumentów. Zasada ta obowiązuje niezależnie od tego, czy dodatki są pochodzenia naturalnego czy syntetycznego. Na podstawie oceny JECFA lub oceny krajowej władze kraju mogą zezwolić na stosowanie takich suplementów w określonych dawkach w niektórych produktach spożywczych. Oceny JECFA oparte są na czasopismach naukowych wszystkich dostępnych danych biochemicznych, toksykologicznych i innych dotyczących tego suplementu-uwzględniane są obowiązkowe testy na zwierzętach, badania teoretyczne i obserwacje na ludziach. Toksykologiczne badania, wymagane JECFA, obejmują badania ostrej, krótko-i długoterminowej toksyczności dla określenia, jak suplement diety wchłania, jest i pisze i jakie są jej potencjalne szkodliwe skutki uboczne produkty dla określonych poziomów narażenia. Są one celowo dodawane do produktów w określonych celach technologicznych, aby uzyskać pewne cechy, które konsumenci często przyjmują za pewnik. Stosuje się kilka tysięcy suplementów diety, a wszystkie są zaprojektowane do wykonywania określonej funkcji, dzięki czemu żywność jest zdrowsza lub bardziej atrakcyjna. Who i FAO dzielą te suplementy na trzy główne kategorie w oparciu o pełnioną funkcję. Składniki odżywcze dodawane do żywności w celu poprawy ich smaku lub smaku stanowią najliczniejszą kategorię suplementów diety. Istnieją setki odmian smaków, które są stosowane w bardzo szerokiej gamie produktów, od słodkich słodyczy i napojów po zboża, ciasta i jogurty. Naturalne aromaty obejmują orzechy, owoce i mieszanki przypraw, a także środki roślinne i winiarskie. Ponadto istnieją środki aromatyczne, które naśladują naturalne aromaty. Inne suplementy diety są wykorzystywane do różnych celów, takich jak zachowanie, barwienie lub dodanie słodkiego smaku. Są one wprowadzane podczas gotowania, pakowania, transportu lub przechowywania i ostatecznie stają się składnikiem żywności. Środki konserwujące mogą spowolnić rozkład spowodowany przez pleśń, powietrze, bakterie lub drożdże.

Co to są suplementy diety?

Suplementy diety nazywane są substancjami dodawanymi w celu zachowania lub poprawy bezpieczeństwa, świeżości, smaku, tekstury lub wyglądu żywności. Niektóre z tych dodatków były używane od wieków do konserwacji – na przykład sól (do przechowywania mięsa, takiego jak boczek lub suszona ryba), cukier (do dżemu) lub dwutlenek siarki (do wina).

Wiele suplementów diety zostało opracowanych w miarę upływu czasu, aby zaspokoić potrzeby produkcji żywności, ponieważ warunki gotowania na dużą skalę różnią się znacznie od warunków regulujących gotowanie domowych potraw. Suplementy są niezbędne do utrzymania bezpieczeństwa przetworzonej żywności i utrzymania jej w dobrym stanie podczas transportu z zakładów przemysłowych lub kuchni do konsumentów, magazynów i sklepów.

Stosowanie suplementów diety jest uzasadnione tylko wtedy, gdy spełnia potrzeby technologiczne, nie wprowadza konsumenta w błąd i służy dobrze zdefiniowanej funkcji technologicznej, takiej jak zachowanie jakości żywności lub zwiększenie ich stabilności.

Suplementy diety można uzyskać z roślin, zwierząt lub minerałów, a także poprzez syntezę. Są one celowo dodawane do produktów w określonych celach technologicznych, aby uzyskać pewne cechy, które konsumenci często przyjmują za pewnik. Stosuje się kilka tysięcy suplementów diety, a wszystkie są zaprojektowane do wykonywania określonej funkcji, dzięki czemu żywność jest zdrowsza lub bardziej atrakcyjna. Who i FAO dzielą te suplementy na trzy główne kategorie w oparciu o pełnioną funkcję.  
Agenci smak

Składniki odżywcze dodawane do żywności w celu poprawy ich smaku lub smaku stanowią najliczniejszą kategorię suplementów diety. Istnieją setki odmian smaków, które są stosowane w bardzo szerokiej gamie produktów, od słodkich słodyczy i napojów po zboża, ciasta i jogurty. Naturalne aromaty obejmują orzechy, owoce i mieszanki przypraw, a także środki roślinne i winiarskie. Ponadto istnieją środki aromatyczne, które naśladują naturalne aromaty.  
Preparaty enzymatyczne

Preparaty enzymatyczne są rodzajem suplementu, który występuje lub nie występuje w końcowym produkcie spożywczym. Enzymy są naturalnie występującymi białkami, które stymulują reakcje biochemiczne poprzez rozkładanie dużych cząsteczek na mniejsze bloki elementarne. Są one wytwarzane przez ekstrakcję z roślin lub produktów zwierzęcych lub z mikroorganizmów, takich jak bakterie, i są stosowane jako alternatywa dla metod chemicznych. Są one stosowane głównie w wypiekach (w celu poprawy makaronu), w produkcji soków owocowych (w celu zwiększenia wydajności), w winiarstwie i browarach (w celu poprawy fermentacji), a także w produkcji serów (w celu poprawy tworzenia skorupy).  
Inne dodatki

Inne suplementy diety są wykorzystywane do różnych celów, takich jak zachowanie, barwienie lub dodanie słodkiego smaku. Są one wprowadzane podczas gotowania, pakowania, transportu lub przechowywania i ostatecznie stają się składnikiem żywności.

Środki konserwujące mogą spowolnić rozkład spowodowany przez pleśń, powietrze, bakterie lub drożdże. Oprócz zachowania jakości żywności, środki konserwujące pomagają zapobiegać ich zanieczyszczeniu, które może prowadzić do chorób przenoszonych przez żywność, w tym potencjalnie śmiertelnego zatrucia jadem kiełbasianym.

Barwniki są dodawane do żywności, aby zastąpić kolory utracone podczas gotowania lub uczynić je bardziej atrakcyjnymi.

Słodziki są często stosowane jako alternatywa dla cukru, ponieważ dodają niewiele lub nie dodają kalorii do żywności.  
Odpowiedź who  
Ocena zagrożeń dla zdrowia związanych z suplementami diety

Who, we współpracy z Organizacją Narodów Zjednoczonych ds. żywności i rolnictwa (FAO), jest odpowiedzialna za ocenę zagrożeń dla zdrowia ludzkiego związanych z suplementami diety. Ocena ta jest przeprowadzana przez Międzynarodowy niezależny zespół ekspertów naukowych-wspólny zespół Ekspertów FAO / WHO ds. suplementów diety (JECFA).

Można stosować tylko suplementy diety, które przeszły ocenę bezpieczeństwa JECFA, która wykryła je bez znaczącego ryzyka dla zdrowia konsumentów. Zasada ta obowiązuje niezależnie od tego, czy dodatki są pochodzenia naturalnego czy syntetycznego. Na podstawie oceny JECFA lub oceny krajowej władze kraju mogą zezwolić na stosowanie takich suplementów w określonych dawkach w niektórych produktach spożywczych.

Oceny JECFA oparte są na czasopismach naukowych wszystkich dostępnych danych biochemicznych, toksykologicznych i innych dotyczących tego suplementu-uwzględniane są obowiązkowe testy na zwierzętach, badania teoretyczne i obserwacje na ludziach.

Toksykologiczne badania, wymagane JECFA, obejmują badania ostrej, krótko-i długoterminowej toksyczności dla określenia, jak suplement diety wchłania, jest i pisze i jakie są jej potencjalne szkodliwe skutki uboczne produkty dla określonych poziomów narażenia.

Punktem wyjścia do ustalenia, czy suplement diety może być stosowany bez żadnych szkodliwych skutków, jest ustalenie dopuszczalnej dziennej dawki (DJA). DJA to oszacowanie ilości tego suplementu w żywności lub wodzie pitnej, którą można przyjmować codziennie przez całe życie, bez uszczerbku dla zdrowia.  
Międzynarodowe standardy bezpiecznego stosowania suplementów diety

Oceny bezpieczeństwa przeprowadzone przez JECFA są wykorzystywane przez wspólny Międzyrządowy Organ normalizacji żywności FAO / WHO, Komisję Kodeksu Alimentarius, w celu ustalenia maksymalnych limitów stosowania suplementów w żywności i napojach.

Normy Kodeksu służą jako punkt odniesienia dla ustanowienia krajowych standardów ochrony konsumentów i międzynarodowego handlu żywnością, aby konsumenci na całym świecie mogli z pewnością uznać, że produkty spożywcze, do których trafiają, spełniają uzgodnione kryteria bezpieczeństwa i jakości, niezależnie od miejsca ich produkcji.

Po ustaleniu przez JECFA, że suplement diety może być stosowany bez ryzyka dla zdrowia i że ogólny standard Kodeksu suplementów diety określa maksymalny Limit wykorzystania, konieczne jest wprowadzenie krajowych przepisów dotyczących żywności w celu zapewnienia rzeczywistego wykorzystania suplementu diety.  
Jak rozpoznać suplementy obecne w jedzeniu, które spożywam?

Komisja Kodeksu Alimentarius opracowuje również standardy i wytyczne dotyczące etykietowania żywności. Normy te obowiązują w większości krajów, a producenci żywności są zobowiązani do określania, które dodatki są obecne w ich produktach. Na przykład w Unii Europejskiej obowiązują przepisy regulujące etykietowanie suplementów diety zgodnie z wcześniej zdefiniowanym zestawem kodów zaczynającym się na literę E. osoby uczulone lub wrażliwe na określone dodatki do żywności powinny dokładnie sprawdzać etykiety.

Who wzywa władze krajowe [**gladkacera.pl**](https://gladkacera.pl/) diety są zgodne z dozwolonymi zwyczajami, warunkami i prawem. Władze krajowe powinny nadzorować działalność przemysłu spożywczego, który jest przede wszystkim odpowiedzialny za bezpieczne i zgodne z prawem stosowanie tych dodatków.


End file.
